


'tis the damn season - tolerate it

by Verdantsolstice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 'tis the damn season, Abandonment Issues, Angst, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Friends With Benefits, HEA, Hux is an asshole, Mechanic Rey, Miscommunication, No Pregnancy, Smut, Tolerate It, Vaginal Fingering, ben doesn't participate but he doesn't stop it either, but is that all it is?, evermore fic, hux says really gross things about rey, law student Ben, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdantsolstice/pseuds/Verdantsolstice
Summary: Rey looks forward to the days Ben is home from school. Winter holidays, spring break, summer vacation, are the best weeks of her year. But she knows it can't last forever.______________________________a reylo fic inspired by 'tis the damn season and tolerate it, but each chapter uses the POV of the song's subject, not the singer
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	'tis the damn season - tolerate it

**Author's Note:**

> baby's first smut 🙈
> 
> many thanks to Kore and [Del](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prncesselene) for their comments and suggestions!! If you haven't read their wonderful works, you should get on that!

“Are you coming back for the break?” Rey glanced up at her phone where a tiny version of Rose was looking back at her. She was wolfing down her lunch before her next appointment. Rose’s cheek was similarly full of a sandwich bite she was cramming in before she had to be back out on the floor. 

Rose swallowed thickly before answering (Rey hadn’t yet managed the ‘don’t talk with your mouth full’ thing). 

“No, I’m covering shifts for almost everyone – I need the money, even though the holiday shoppers are definitely going to make my life hell.” 

“Are they letting you stay in student housing?” Rey took the last bite from her bruised apple and threw the core in the trash can across the room. 

“Sort of,” she rolled her eyes, “I had to apply for ‘extenuating circumstances’ and I’ll have to move all my shit into a different building for two weeks. Which is a pain in the ass, but at least my housing scholarship is still valid over break.” 

“That's good at least. I miss you though,” Rey tried not to feel sorry for herself. She was glad Rose was in college, really. She’d busted her ass applying for every scholarship and grant available, and deserved her place there. But sometimes it was hard not to be jealous that her friend had made it out of their dead-end town. 

“I know, I miss you too. But Ben’ll be back right?” Rose waggled her eyebrows. 

Rey hoped her cheeks weren’t as red as they felt. 

“Um, I don’t know. He hasn’t said anything,” Rey shrugged, trying to look unaffected. 

But even across three thousand miles and a crappy wi-fi connection, her best friend saw through the facade. 

“You could text him first, you know.” 

Rey looked away. “That’s not...we don’t...it’s like we’re only a thing when he’s here. I mean, not that we’re a thing, but…” 

“Have you told him how you feel?” 

Rey chewed on her lip. Rose was the only person who had made it beyond the walls Rey erected around herself. Well, the only person that _knew_ they’d made it. 

“Rey?” The grainy version of Rose on her screen narrowed her eyes. 

“How can I, Rose? He’s going to law school for child advocacy, he’s going to help kids – people like me. He’s going to be somebody. How can I ask him to stay?” 

“You’re somebody,” Rose answered. 

“I’m…” 

“Don’t be mean about my best friend or I’ll come back there and beat you up,” she threatened. “And you know...you could always go.” Rose said it gently, like she always did. 

A lump formed in Rey’s throat. She couldn’t leave – her parents were coming back, she had to be here for them. 

“I’ve got to go. There’s a customer here.” 

Rey didn’t make a habit of lying to Rose, but she just didn’t understand. The Ticos were a tight knit family. Rose’s parents were nothing but supportive when it came to their daughters. Rose and Paige could travel far and wide working on their dreams, and always come home to loving parents. 

“Okay, I’ll talk to you later, honey.” 

“Bye.” Rey ended the call. There was a knot forming in her stomach that had nothing to do with the meager lunch she’d made herself. It wasn’t the first time Rose had brought it up, and it surely wouldn’t be the last. 

But Rey was good at waiting. If she was good enough, patient enough, her parents would come back for her. 

_______________

Rey slammed the drawer shut hard enough to rattle the tools hanging on the pegboard. Plutt had just informed her she’d be working doubles for the next week while he ran off to Atlantic City with his buddies. 

“Why the hell am I still here?” she whispered and closed her eyes. _They’ll come back, they promised_. 

“Hey, stranger,” came a gentle voice from the open garage door. 

Rey turned to find Ben Solo leaning against the door frame. His eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses that glinted in the winter sun. They probably cost more than she made in a week. A characteristic Solo smirk was hidden in the corner of his mouth. 

A smile broke across her own face, the first real one in she didn’t know how long. Rey wiped her greasy hands on an equally greasy rag and walked over to him as he tucked his sunglasses into his shirt. 

“Hey, yourself.” 

Ben hooked a finger in her overalls and pulled her closer. 

“Wait, no I’m all dirty,” Rey protested. 

“Oh, I’m well aware,” Ben murmured as he brought his lips down to hers. 

Rey blushed to high heaven but melted into the kiss anyway. 

“I want to take you out for dinner,” said Ben as they pulled apart. 

“Okay,” she smiled. 

He looked at her expectantly. 

Rey laughed, “Now? Ben, it’s like 3PM and I’ve got a few hours of work left.” 

“Just close early, come on,” he goaded, tightening his grip on her waist. 

Rey’s smile faltered a little. Sometimes it was painfully clear they came from different worlds. She couldn’t just leave early, she needed the work. Besides, Plutt would have her hide if he found out that she had closed three hours early. 

“I can’t, Ben. People are expecting their cars to be ready tomorrow morning. And I’ve got two more people coming in this afternoon.” 

He didn’t even try to hide his pout. 

_Always so dramatic_. 

“I close at six, then I’m all yours.” If only he knew how true that was. 

“Fine, I’ll go drop my stuff at my parents,” he huffed. 

Rey straightened, “you haven’t seen your parents yet?” 

“No, I came straight here.” 

He said it like it was obvious. Rey felt something warm grow in her chest. No one had ever made her a priority before. She studied his face, trying to keep her hammering heart under control. 

He kissed her again before pulling away. 

“I’ll be back at 6. Think about what you want to eat.” He pressed a final kiss to her forehead and left. 

Rey watched him fold his large frame into his car and drive away. She stood there until the shrill ring of the shop phone pulled her from her reverie. 

_______________

It was 7pm by the time Rey shrugged off her jacket and settled in next to Ben, the leather booth squeaking as she scooched in after him. 

The server set menus in front of them and filled up their water glasses. “Our specials today are gingerbread pancakes, or we have a roast ham with sauteed brussel sprouts if you want something more savoury. I’ll give you two a minute,” she smiled and went to check on other tables. 

Rey liked this place, it was one of their usual spots. The diner in the nice part of downtown was kind of bougie ( _what the hell was a golden tonic latte?_ ) but casual enough that she felt comfortable in her old jeans and flannel shirt that was only slightly worse for wear. 

“Gingerbread pancakes, right?” Ben glanced over at her. 

“Yeah, with a mountain of fries on the side, please!” 

Ben gave her an amused look. He loved feeding her – even when he was scandalized by her choice of a peanut butter and pickle sandwich. (“ _I was curious”_ , _she had shrugged_.) 

Their meal passed in quiet conversation. Ben expressed relief at being done with finals, Rey spoke excitedly about a vintage car that was booked in for next week. 

“Would y’all like to see a dessert menu or are we done for the night?” 

“Rey?” Ben asked. 

“We’re good,” she smiled at the server who dropped the check between them and left. 

Ben was studying her with a furrow in his brow. Rey just shrugged. “I have ice cream at home,” she said with a wink. 

“Is that right?” Ben’s eyes darkened. 

“You wouldn’t be interested in sharing some with me, would you?” Rey asked innocently. 

“I’ve never had much of a sweet tooth, Miss Johnson. Is there anything else you can offer?” answered Ben in a voice far too sinful for a well lit diner on a Thursday night. 

“I think there might be,” Rey answered. She shifted closer to him, but a chorus of “Happy Birthday!” from across the restaurant interrupted the haze that had descended upon their small table. 

Ben cleared his throat and Rey dissolved into a fit of giggles. 

“We should go before we start violating city ordinances,” said Rey as she grabbed her jacket. “Besides, I’ve never been very good at sharing,” she whispered then slid out of the booth. 

Rey didn’t wait for Ben to finish signing the check before she made for the door. She was a few steps outside the door when two arms banded around her waist. Ben’s subtle cologne enveloped her in a comforting cloud. 

“You’re playing a dangerous game,” he said quietly before nipping at her neck. 

“Maybe. But I already know how it ends,” she challenged. 

He spun her around to face him, Rey could feel the night air bite at her cheeks, but it was nothing against the heat stirring between them. 

“Do you?” His voice was almost a purr. Rey’s breathing quickened as he brought a hand up to her jaw, she knew he could probably feel her pulse moving a mile a minute. “Ah, you do.” 

Rey moved to kiss him but he pulled away at the last second. 

“I’m taking you home so we can continue this game properly.” His voice was a silken threat that sent a shiver down Rey’s spine. 

The walk back to the garage and Rey’s apartment above it was quiet. She took his arm when he offered it, Ben was always warmer than she was. Their town didn’t get that cold in December, but the nights were chilly enough that she was grateful for his radiating warmth. 

Rey could practically feel the air crackle with building tension as the shop door locked behind them and they made their way upstairs to Rey’s tiny studio apartment. They’d been doing this for years, almost every time Ben came home from university, both in undergrad and now law school; the giddy anticipation never diminished though. 

He held the door open for her with a wicked grin that made her go weak at the knees. The door had barely clicked shut behind him when Rey found herself pushed up against the wall. 

“You mentioned something about ice cream, Rey, is that still what you want?” He leaned down and started mouthing at the side of her neck as he peeled her jacket off. 

Rey could only shake her head. 

“Use your words, baby.” 

“No–” she inhaled sharply as he bit into the juncture of her neck and shoulder. “No, I want something else.” 

Ben slid his slightly chilled fingers under her shirt, pulling another gasp from her. 

“Tell me,” he switched to the other side of her neck. 

“You. I want you,” Rey sighed. She felt him smile against her before he straightened to look at her. His eyes were dark with desire, and she was positive her own were similarly blown. 

“Good.” Without warning, Ben stooped quickly and threw her over his shoulder. 

“Ben!” she squealed with laughter. 

It only took him a few strides to cross the room and dump her on the bed. Rey’s laughter faded into something softer as Ben followed her down. He kept just enough of his weight balanced on his arms so not to crush her, but Rey was still pinned in place. She wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He tasted faintly of coffee, as he always did. Rey breathed him in, the spice and leather of his cologne. Before Ben, she hadn’t known that a person could smell expensive, but he always did. 

Rey let out a small moan when Ben bit her bottom lip. He greedily swallowed the sound and coaxed more out of her when he slid one hand up her shirt to run a thumb over a pebbled nipple. Rey shivered and dug her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. She reached her other hand down to his belt buckle, but Ben stopped her. 

“Not yet, sweetheart. I’ve been waiting ages to see you and I’m just about out of patience.” Ben unbuttoned her shirt, dropping kisses on the newly exposed skin as he went. Rey ran her fingers through his silky black locks, reveling in the tender way Ben held her. 

Goosebumps prickled across her skin as Ben’s lips ghosted across her stomach and his deft fingers unbuttoned her jeans. They came off in one swoop as he stood to drag them off her, catching her underwear in the process. 

Both of them delved into giggles as Ben was momentarily halted when her jeans got on her still booted feet. Ben tried to yank them off but only succeeded in pulling Rey further down the bed. 

“You have to unzip them!” Rey felt somehow she should feel ridiculous stretched out like this, half naked with a disgruntled redwood of a man huffing in frustration at her ankle boots. Instead, she felt good. She laughed more when she was with Ben. She felt comfortable and warm when they were together. 

“Ha!” Ben triumphantly dropped the offending boots on the floor and went back to peeling off her jeans. Rey squirmed as he ran his hands over the sensitive spot at the back of her knee. He did it again, just for good measure, pulling another set of giggles from her. 

The laughter stopped short when Ben’s eyes roved hungrily across her now naked form. Rey bit her lip, suddenly feeling exposed in the dim light cast by the string lights she’d hung for the holidays. 

“I swear, you get more beautiful every time I see you,” he said softly, returning to hover over her. 

Rey blushed, even as she kissed him deeply. Her skin was practically buzzing as Ben’s fingers trailed up and down her body. 

Everywhere except where she wanted them. 

“Ben,” she breathed against him, “please…” He liked to tease her, and truth be told, she found it delicious, but it had been so long since she’d had him and she was tired of waiting. 

Mercifully, he must have felt the same because his hand went immediately to the apex of her thighs. 

“Baby, you’re soaked,” he murmured in her ear. “Is this all for me?” 

“Yes,” she moaned as he stroked along the slick sides of her center, everywhere except the bundle of nerves where she needed him. “Yes, it's all for you.” 

“Have you been thinking about this all night? My fingers buried in your sweet little cunt?” He pulled back to look at her. His pupils were practically alight with lust, and Rey was ready to drown in it. 

“Answer me, baby.” Ben swirled his fingers around her clit, but made no move to touch it directly. 

“I’ve– I’ve been thinking about it all day. Please, Ben. Fuck me,” she whined, bucking her hips into his hand. 

He slid a thick finger into her core and Rey shuddered. A mixture of relief and building want spread throughout her body. She moaned as he started to move within her, then added a second finger before she could ask. 

“Look at you, you dirty thing, we’ve only just begun and you’re already close.” 

He was right. Rey could feel it building within her. She wanted more. 

“Yes,” she mewled, rolling her body up against his hand, “So close, Ben, please…” 

Ben used his free hand to press her hips down into the mattress. He curled his fingers within her, finding the spot that only he could reach. He pressed his thumb to her clit and Rey’s legs twitched at the new pressure. 

“Then give it to me,” he growled in her ear. 

Rey’s release hit her all at once, she trembled as her inner walls spasmed around Ben’s fingers as they moved deep within her. She pulled his lips down to hers for a sloppy kiss. They were both panting as Rey came down from her high. 

“Good girl,” he whispered then sucked his fingers into his mouth to clean them of her essence. 

One orgasm hadn’t done much to cool her off. Rey needed more. And she needed it now. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” she said, her voice slightly hoarse. She struggled to sit up against him so she could tug off his shirt. But Ben didn’t budge, he had an amused look on his face as he watched her try and corral her blissed out muscles against the solid mass of his body. 

Rey huffed, then tried a different approach. 

“Don’t you want to fuck me, Ben? I’ve been waiting for so long and you did such a good job of getting me ready for you,” she said sweetly, looking up at him from under her eyelashes. She opened her legs wider for good measure. 

She’d never seen a man undress so quickly in all her life. He rolled a condom on and was above her before the smug smile had fully manifested across her face. 

Despite going to school in Los Angeles, Ben’s skin was still pale. His wide chest was dotted with moles, a constellation that Rey’s hands had traced many times. She drank her fill as he straightened up before her, she thought he got more beautiful each time as well. 

“Tell me what you want, Rey,” his voice dripped with want. 

“I want you to split me in half, Ben.” 

Ben smiled wolfishly. _Challenge accepted._

Without further preamble, Ben slid his cock into her. Rey gasped at the welcome intrusion, her mouth falling open as she adjusted to his size. 

“Rey?” 

The restraint in his voice was endearing. He was just as strung out as she felt, but he was waiting for her. 

“Yes,” Rey rolled her hips once, pulling him further in. “Fuck me Ben, please.” 

After a few shallow thrusts, Ben pushed is cock all the way home. Their hips met and they groaned in unison. Rey felt full, like she could feel him in her throat. 

Sex with Ben was always good, but the first time after a long absence was always something else. 

“You feel so good, baby. Always so good,” he crooned as he moved within her. 

The slap of skin and sound of small moans filled the air. 

“More, Ben please,” Rey whined. 

Ben pulled her legs up, high enough that her butt was no longer on the mattress then thrust into her hard enough to jolt the bed. The new angle hit just right and soon enough Rey felt herself hurtling towards the edge. 

“I’m close,” Rey breathed out. 

Ben pulled out and Rey whined at the loss. 

“I know, baby, I know,” he crooned before flipping her onto her stomach. 

He filled her again in one swift thrust. This new angle had Rey seeing stars. She gripped the sheets as Ben gripped her hips hard enough to bruise. 

“So tight– _fuck_ , Rey,” Ben growled. “Touch yourself,” he demanded. 

Rey was only too happy to oblige. She moved her fingers across her clit, slipping occasionally in the mess she’d created. She could feel her orgasm building and she knew Ben was close too if his moans were any indication. 

“Ben– _oh_ –I’m–” her breathing hitched. Her knuckles were white as she fisted the sheets in her free hand. 

“I could live in this cunt, so tight and warm,” Ben slammed into her. “I’m going to fill you up. This belongs to me,” he ground out. 

“Yes, _oh god_ ,” she panted out, “yes.” 

Ben pushed her further into the mattress, trapping her arm, but it hardly mattered, her orgasm was upon her. “Tell me who this cunt belongs to, Rey.” 

He was splitting her in half, just like she told him too. His cock was so deep she’d be feeling it for days. 

“You,” she whispered as the tidal wave finally crashed over her. She felt a flood of wetness gush out of her. 

“ _Jesus Christ, Rey_ ,” Ben breathed out. He continued to thrust into her as her inner walls spasmed until he followed her over the edge with one final groan. 

Ben collapsed next to her on the bed. 

“Has that ever happened before?” he asked between gulping breaths of air. 

Rey shook her head, honestly she thought squirting was a myth perpetuated by porn. “No...was it...I mean, are you…?” she trailed off, suddenly shy and worried he thought it was gross. 

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” he declared. 

Rey brought a hand up to her mouth, still slightly in disbelief. “I’ll be right back, can you pull the sheets off?” 

The wet spot on the bed was growing cold and she didn’t want to sleep on it. 

After sorting herself out in the bathroom, Rey emerged to find Ben wrangling a new fitted sheet onto the mattress. She giggled at the sight of him, stark naked, doing something so mundane as making the bed. 

“What?” he asked. 

“Nothing,” she answered with a smile. 

Ben kissed her when he passed on his way to the bathroom. 

She pulled on some clean undies and a t-shirt before crawling back into bed to wait for him. When he emerged, Ben pulled on his discarded shorts and slid in next to her. 

“You know you’re almost out of toothpaste.” 

Rey nodded, “There’s more under the sink.” 

“Good.” 

Rey smiled as she tucked herself against him. He liked to take care of her when he was here. And Rey liked that more than she was ready to admit. 

“What are you doing Christmas Eve?” Ben asked as he trailed a finger along her arm. 

“The shop will be open,” she shrugged. Rey usually spent Christmas oscillating between wanting the warmth of cheesy holiday movies and the crippling loneliness at the season usually wrought. 

“What about you?” she asked, hoping Ben wouldn’t notice the change in her demeanor. 

“My parents are throwing this Christmas slash Hanukkah thing.” 

Rey’s stomach flipped. Was he going to bring her home to meet his parents? She didn’t think she was ready for that. She didn’t fit into his world, surely that would be obvious the moment be brought her across the threshold. Their town wasn’t that small, large enough for there to be a wrong side of the tracks, but small enough that gossip about the girl Ben was bringing around town would have made it to Leia Organa-Solo. No doubt they knew about her, but having her in their pristine home was something else. 

She took a deep breath before she spiralled any further. “Yeah?” 

“We could do something after,” Ben offered. 

_Oh._

“I’ll just be here so come over whenever,” she answered quietly. 

A new and thick silence fell over the room 

“Can you get the lights? It’s been a long day and I’m tired,” Rey shifted over and pulled the blankets up from where they had bunched at the bottom of the bed. 

He didn’t look like he believed her, but said nothing else as he reached over to unplug the string lights that hung above the bed. 

It was a long time before Rey fell asleep. 

If she hadn't been so caught in her own thoughts, she might have noticed that Ben’s breathing never quite evened out either. 

_______________

“Time to wake up, sweetheart.” 

Rey’s eyes drifted open as Ben trailed soft kisses up her bare arm. He was already dressed. 

“You’re leaving?” she tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice. 

“The annual Dameron breakfast is this morning. I have to go,” he said against her skin. 

“Oh.” 

“I’d much rather stay here with you,” he kissed his way up to her cheek. 

Rey knew he hated these family obligations. The Organa-Solos were well connected, so there was always some event or occasion Ben was required to attend when he was home, much to his annoyance. What Rey didn’t say, was that she desperately wished she had such obligations and that he didn’t know how lucky he was. 

“We’ll both be late if you continue on this path, Ben,” Rey sat up and rubbed her eyes. She pushed her thoughts away. The holidays were hard enough without letting herself sink into that place. 

“Maybe I don’t care,” he protested. 

“Well I’ve got clients waiting, and you’ve got people who want to see you, so shoo,” she nudged him good naturedly. 

“Fine,” he huffed and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. “Think about what you want to do tonight, I’ll be back at six.” 

“Oh! Before I forget, I was invited to a New Years Eve party, if you want to come with me.” 

A guilty look settled over his features. “I, um, won’t be here for New Years,” he looked down at the rumpled sheets between them. 

“Oh, is school starting early?” Rey hoped her tone was light. 

“No. I was–I was going to tell you tonight. Part of my last semester involves a three month internship with a law firm. So I have to leave earlier that usual. It’s not the kind of firm I had planned on joining, but they sought me out and it’s paid, unlike a lot of them, so I felt like I couldn’t pass it up. They’re paying for my housing and everything.” 

He was starting to ramble, a sign he was nervous. Rey hadn’t seen Ben Solo nervous in a long time. Not since the first time he asked her out, actually. 

“When do you leave?” she asked quietly. 

“The day after Christmas.” 

“So soon,” she couldn’t help the sadness that laced through her voice. She spent all year looking forward to the days Ben came home and now their time was being cut short to 3 days. 

“I’m sorry Rey, it–” 

“No, don’t apologize. It’s okay, this is important,” she nodded and offered a bright smile. 

He kissed her one last time. “Your alarm is going to go off in ten minutes. I’ll see you later, sweetheart.” 

When the door shut softly, leaving Rey alone, she let the tears slip quietly down her cheeks. She knew they wouldn’t last forever. Their moments in between real life. She knew after graduation, his visits home would be fewer and further between. But knowing it, and experiencing the reality of it were two different things. This was the beginning of the end for them. Ben was headed for a career, the real world. And she would let him go. 

_______________

The next few evenings were quieter than usual. Ben was there every day when the shop closed at six. He took her to dinner and took her home afterwards. But something had shifted. 

Even the sex was different. It wasn’t frantic and filled with wicked promises. It was still good, but different. Ben didn’t whisper as many dirty things in her ear, instead he looked at her like he was desperate for something she didn’t know how to give. 

It scared her a little. 

As much as part of her badly wanted him to feel even a fraction of what she felt for him, she couldn’t bring herself to tell him. She could hardly admit it to herself. 

She had meant what she said to Rose. Ben was going to leave, he was going to be somebody. And if she didn’t give voice to the feeling burgeoning in her chest, maybe it wouldn’t hurt as bad when he left. 

_______________

_Turn left. Your destination is on the left in 200ft._

New York City was a shock to the system after her small town life. She’d never needed directions to find anything back home, but even after visiting Rose’s store yesterday, she needed the extra help. 

By some miracle, there had been a sale on flights at the end of February, cheap enough that Rey was able to visit her best friend for a few days. 

“Rey?” 

Rey looked up from her phone, she’d know that voice anywhere. 

Ben was a few feet away from her, staring at her with wide eyes. She expected she looked similarly shocked. 

“Um, hi.” 

Stupidly, she realized he had never mentioned where his internship was. She assumed it would have been in LA, close to school. 

“Wait, _this_ is Rey?” 

Rey looked over at the man who had spoken. A slender, ginger-haired man was looking her up and down with a sneer that made her skin crawl. 

“I know she’s just a country girl, but I thought you would’ve had higher standards from your fuckbuddies, Solo. She must be an excellent lay once the lights are off.” 

Rey was too shocked to be angry. Not even Plutt’s gross friends spoke to her in such a manner. 

“Excuse me?” 

She looked to Ben, expecting him to punch this asshole. But he said nothing. A blank expression had slid over his face and Rey took a step back. He was looking at her like she was a stranger. 

“What do you say, Solo, care to let me have a go? I’d like to know what the draw is. Because it’s certainly not her appearance.” 

“The meeting is starting, we need to go,” Ben answered in a bored tone. 

“Some other time then,” the ginger looked her over again before turning to enter the building. 

“Ben?” Rey’s voice shook. She’d never felt so violated in all her life, and he just stood there while it happened. 

His fists were clenched as his side, so hard Rey could see his knuckles were white, but he said nothing and followed the other man into the building. 

Rey stood out on the sidewalk, numb, she barely even noticed as more people in suits jostled around her on their way back to work. Eventually, she made herself move, one foot in front of the other until she was inside the store where Rose worked. 

“Rey! I just–what happened?” Rose’s face filled with concern when she looked at Rey. 

Instead of answering, Rey started crying.


End file.
